The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless sensor networks and its applications have gained popularity in numerous application areas. The application areas include but not limited to agriculture, military, surveillance, vehicular networks, smart grids, body area network, flight status tracking, health-care monitoring, structural health monitoring, etc. In most cases, the sensors are deployed to monitor the intended events. The sensors generate sensor data indicating the events and transmit the sensor data to next relays. One characteristic of wireless sensor networks is the limited battery lifetime which imposes restrictions on using high data rate, mobility, etc.
Another challenge is routing event-data through wireless sensor networks. Some location aided routing protocols have been developed. The location aided muting protocols use geographic locations of the sensor nodes and some other parameters to discover or determine routes for sensor data transmission.
Location-Aided Routing (LAR) is described in the work of Ko, Y. B. and Vaidya, N. H. (2000), “Location-Aided Routing (LAR) In Mobile Ad Hoc Networks”, Wireless Networks, 6(4):307-321, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. LAR uses Global Positioning System (GPS) to collect location information of a node and reduces the mute discovery overhead. Once a source node collects the location information of a target node along with information of mobility, the source node sends route request to those nodes which are only within an expected zone. In a worst case, the whole network is considered as the expected zone when the mobility and the movement direction of the target node cannot be acquired.
Distance Routing Effect Algorithm for Mobility (DREAM) is described in the work of Basagni, S., Chlamtac, I., Syrotiuk, V. R., and Woodward, B. A. (1998), “A Distance Routing Effect Algorithm for Mobility (DREAM)”, in Proceedings of the 4th annual ACM/IEEE International Conference on Mobile Computing and Networking, pages 76-84, ACM, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. DREAM is a part proactive and part reactive routing protocol that uses locations of nodes with GPS and sends packets using selective flooding. The major difference from other location-based protocols is the use of data packet forwarding instead of control packet forwarding. DREAM protocol is based on the observations of the distance effect and mobility effect. Both of the observations contribute to a location table update at each node. The distance effect makes less frequent update of the location table when the distance between sender-receiver pair is longer. On the other hand, the mobility effect regulates how often the location information packets should be generated and forwarded. Usually, the whole network should update the location table if any node moves. A node keeps generating its location update packets at periodic intervals which can be a function of its mobility. Thus, the nodes with higher mobility generate frequent location update which helps to reduce the overhead.
Greedy Perimeter Stateless Routing (GPSR) is described in the work of Karp, B. and Kung, H. T. (2000), “GPSR: Greedy Perimeter Stateless Routing for Wireless Networks”, in Proceedings of the 6th Annual International Conference on Mobile Computing and Networking, pages 243-254, ACM, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. GPSR also uses node location information to carry out the packet forwarding between sensor nodes. The packet forwarding is accomplished on a greedy basis by selecting the node closest to the destination. In case of obstacle avoidance, a well-known right hand rule is applied before resuming to the greedy forwarding.
Location Aided Knowledge Extraction Routing (LAKER) is described in the work of Li, J. and Mohapatra, P. (2003), “LAKER: Location Aided Knowledge Extraction Routing for Mobile Ad Hoc Networks”, in Wireless Communications and Networking Conference, 2003, 2003 IEEE, volume 2, pages 1180-1184, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. LAKER uses zonal area while forwarding packets and extracts knowledge of the nodal density and remembers a series of important locations on the path of the destination. The route discovery process is narrowed down with the help of these important locations. LAKER works similarly by following the routing strategy of Dynamic Source Routing (DSR) algorithm and creates its own guiding routes. LAKER is descendant of DSR and LAR routing which use on-demand request-reply mechanism for route discovery. The control packet contains the forwarding route and guiding route information along with the characteristics of DSR and LAR which decrease the forwarding area of the route requests.
Movement-Based Algorithm for Ad Hoc Networks (MORA) is described in the work of Granelli, F., Boato, G., and Kliazovich, D. (2006), “Mora: A Movement-Based Routing Algorithm for Vehicle Ad Hoc Networks, in IEEE Workshop on Automotive Networking and Applications (AutoNet 2006), San Francisco, USA, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. MORA also uses the location of the nodes while routing packets. The major difference is using the movement of the neighboring nodes while selecting a route. The optimal path is selected based on the outcome of a specific function, F, which depends on the line joining source-destination (SD) pair and the direction of the movement. The function, F, should reach the maxima when the node is moving on SD.